


cold, lazy mornings

by chokingonroses



Series: running away and hiding with you [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, honestly, this is just pure softness, written for my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonroses/pseuds/chokingonroses
Summary: a small take of a morning in the middle of the winter, no date, no time, no place, where billy and steve share a bed, body warmth and love





	cold, lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harringtonsgrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harringtonsgrande/gifts).



> hello everyone again!!  
> this is yet, another thing i made for my boyfriend (heheh)  
> originally posted on tumblr (https://billyhargrovw.tumblr.com/post/178332363583/cold-lazy-mornings), my boyfriend convinced me to add to the series i'm not-so-currently writing here
> 
> this is, as the summary said, nothing but a small take in one of their mornings, filled with love and cuddles and softness  
> hope you like it!

The cold winter rain was hitting the glass lazily, pooling over the windowsill and dripping floors down to the bushes near the sidewalk. Music played in the background, fading slowly into the sound of the drops, too far away and quiet to be distinguished. The bricks of the old apartment creaked and hinged as the freezing wind tried to seep its way through any crevices the building could offer, the winter forcing its presence over the two sleeping bodies on the inside.

Steve shifted as the morning breeze hit his naked back where the duvet had fallen sometime during the night. Sleep forced itself upon his shoulders as he moved his arm, trying to cover himself again the best he could without waking his sleeping boyfriend whose arms were wrapped so tight around his waist. As he swung the covers over his shoulders, he eyed cautiously the form in front of him and lost himself in the curve of long lashes and messy hair falling over the face he fell for so long ago. Full lips smiled, sly and dreamy as he sighed in deep sleep and Steve smiled back at them, unconsciously and in love.

The room was cold and the lack of conditioned warm air didn’t help with the lingering wintery breeze. The fire he had started in their tiny fireplace earlier that night was long gone now, surrendered to the ashes and wind that came down the chimney. Shivering, he looked back at Billy, nuzzling back on his wide chest, feeling his arms unconsciously wrapping around him. He couldn’t go back to sleep but instead, decided to rely on the warmth Billy offered, drawing invisible shapes on his tanned skin with his fingertips.

Skin that he already knew all too well. A long time ago he had promised he would mark and kiss every inch of the other boy’s body and so he did. Traced his skin with curious lips and fingers, unraveling and enjoying every passing moment, every sharp breath and soft sigh, every time Billy’s fingers went from gripping on the bedsheets to playing with his hair. And he did that over and over again, enough times that he already knew by heart all of his boy’s favourite spots, all of his nervous and sensitive ones, knew where he could linger because it felt good and where he should leave alone because of some insecurity Billy seemed to have.

As Billy started to wake out of his sleepy state, Steve looked up, chin touching his boyfriend’s chest and big eyes staring at the boy above him.

“Jesus, it’s cold” he grumbled, eyes still closed and hands slowly hovering over the smaller boy’s freckled back. 

“Tell me about it” Steve mumbled as his hands moved to enlace his fingers with Billy’s, pressing his face against his chest and smiling, the feeling of his ever-so-warm boyfriend pressing against him in contrast with the cold weather inside their small studio apartment.

He felt Billy smile and tighten his arm briefly around him as he used the other hand, which still had their fingers interlaced, to lift the boy’s chin and bring their lips together to a chaste, good morning kiss. Steve smiled even more into it, pressing their mouths together and feeling the way Billy’s arm twitched under his body.

“I love you” he whispered between kisses and smiles, almost giggling when he felt Billy’s body relax against him like it always did when they told each other that.

“I love you right back” he said. For some reason, Billy always felt uneasy when saying the ‘too’ after their ‘i love you’s’, so they started to trade them for other words, always making sure the feelings were mutual and reciprocated. 

Steve nuzzled his face on the place right between where the crook of Billy’s neck ended and his shoulder started, while feeling his boyfriend kissing the top of his head and resting his cheek on the top of his mop of unwashed, hazelnut hair.

 _I really need a trim,_ he thought in the back of his mind as he inhaled Billy’s still sleepy scent and smiled, bringing his arms around the bigger boy and hugging him so tight he felt like they’d become one. _I love you so much._

They spent a few minutes like this, hearing the mix between the raindrops hitting the rooftop and window, the music in the background (which Steve realised with great delight was _Friday I’m In Love_ by The Cure), their breathing and heartbeats as they slowly synched together like they always did when they got too close, like they always do when their find their soulmates.

After a while, Billy stirred and kissed, yet again, Steve’s messy hair and said, with a grumbly and still sleepy voice, “God, I need to get up or I’ll fall back to sleep again”.

And, with a bratty tone, Steve tightened his arms around his boyfriend, mumbling back a _no, please don’t get up_ (or something like that, since he didn’t bother to take his face out of the blond’s skin.).

He felt Billy laugh, breathy and calm as he used his big hands to unravel Steve from him, holding then his face and kissing the brunette deeply and lovingly.

“We really need to, baby” another kiss, “It’s not like we showered last night. Plus, we don’t even have anything to do today, can spend the rest of the day in bed.”

Another kiss.

“Promise?”

And another one.

“Promise. Now, let me go, will ya?” he laughed as his boyfriend hesitantly unwrapped his arms from around him. Planting a kiss to the smaller boy’s lips, Billy got up from the bed and shivered. _It’s really cold._

Steve watched as his boyfriend’s naked self walked to their small bathroom two rooms away and asked himself, for the millionth time already, when in the heavens did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> this was Specially quick dnalsjk  
> but hey, i hope you like it! as always, thank you for reading this  
> if you wanna reach out, give a hello or anything, both my twitter and tumblr are @/billyhargrovw!
> 
> see y'all another time!  
> xx arto


End file.
